


Questions and Answers

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [17]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: With a death sentence hanging over her, Ava's life is reduced to simple questions and answers. Until it isn't.





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Questions & Answers.

Ava found that after she learned that she was going to die, and soon, her life was reduced to a very simple series of questions and answers. 

Question: How can I prevent dying? Answer: Hank Pym holds the secret. 

Question: How can I get Hank Pym to give me what I need? Answer: By any necessary means.

It was easy and straight forward, it didn't need much energy or thinking, which was good, because the pain was progressing so fast that she was nearly incapable of thinking anymore, let alone considering if what she was doing was the right thing or a good thing.

Even when she realized Janet Van Dyne would possibly die from what she planned to do, it was still a simple question and answer combination, with the question being if this would save her own life and the answer being that it would, which made anything that could possibly happen to any other person superfluous. 

What she hadn't taken into consideration was that after she had been stopped by Hank, Scott and Hope, Janet took it upon herself to heal her, even when she had been so inconsiderate of the other woman's safety. 

Why she did that was the first question Ava didn't have an answer to, but also the first where she didn't need one. Because the pain was gone, and even if it would last only for a short time it was the reprieve she needed to start thinking again, start considering what she had done to get here.

To start actually asking the hard questions, the ones that didn't have easy answers.


End file.
